Gnomes and Dragons
by Devcon1
Summary: (One-Shot) When a supposed "dragon" begins snatching up all of the gnomes treasures, Jeff goes to the twins for assistance in taking it down.


X-o-X-o-Gnomes and Dragons-o-X-o-X

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

"Aw come on! That's the third time this week!" Jeff yelled in an outrage, throwing his tiny fists in the air. The other gnomes simply stepped back, knowing not to disturb their leader when he got like this. "We need to step up our game! This dragon has taken it too far!" he yelled, pounding his fists together. His subjects remained silent. To summerize, a large winged creature had been snatching up their treasures they had found in the woods, and taking it far off. "Come on, people! There has to be someone with me here! Right, David?" he asked. One of the gnomes looked side to side, chuckling nervously as he backed up. "Well, if David's not going to fend him off who will? Scarge, Avett, Grumpy...wait, how did you get here?! Shame on you, spying on our gnome meetings!" he yelled, one of the "gnomes" in the back quickly backing up before running off. "Darn Dwarves...anyways, is someone going to stop the dragon or not?!" Jeff asked, obviously upset. After a quick, silent "no" from the others, he sighed in defeat. "Well then, carry on. But at least try to fend it off this time!" he said, shoulders limping as the other slowly began to walk off. That was when he remembered something. "Wait, I think I have an idea!" he shouted, the others perking up.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Mabel was laying down on the couch, messing with Waddles. It had been a few days since Gideon had gotten arrested, and she and Dipper had decided to take a week off. "I've got you right were I want you! Now tell me this, was it you who stole Dipper's socks?" she asked him in an averagely okay deeper voice, Waddles simply oinking in responce as he tugged on her sleeve. "Woah there tiger!" she said, chuckling a bit, trying to get him off. Soon, there was a knock at the door, Mabel yelling a quick "COMING!" as she got up, setting down Waddles who walked off into the kitchen. She answered the door only to find Norman. "Look, I...I need your help with something!" he said, quickly pulling her outside. Once they were out-of-sight from anyone else, the gnomes dissassembled, Mabel sighing. "Look, Jeff, I'm not going to be your queen no matter how hard you try. But I admit, that whole skittles machine thing was pretty good" she said with a small smile. "Look, it's not about that this time. Some dragon or another's been stealing all our gold, and we need help conquering it!" Jeff said, a serious look on his face. "How do I know if this isn't another scheme of yours you buttface?" she asked, a bit harsher than she meant to. "Look, just...just do it this once, for us, please?" he begged. "Jeff, I'm sorry to say this, but no. And there's nothing you can do to perswade m-...OHMYGOSH IS THAT A RAINBOW FLUFFIKENS DOLL?!" she asked, amazed at the plush Jeff pulled out. "I thought they weren't sold anymore!...Fine! I'll help you with your dragon problem!" she said, finally agreeing. "Great! We'll meet you in the forest in an hour! Oh, and bring that brother of yours!" he said, before he and the rest scurried out of sight. "Kid! I thought we agreed you wouldn't let that pig of yours into the kitchen! Aw great, now he's eating my omelett!" Stan cried from the kitchen, Mabel sighing and rushing in to retrieve her pig.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"So, why did you bring me here again?" Dipper asked as his sister dragged him out into the woods. It was starting to get late, and Stan always got mad at them if they stayed outside doing there thing past 7:30, claiming things like bears were roaming around and he could get sued by their parents if he didn't get them home safetly. "Oh, no reason..." she said, quickly looking away. This gesture immediately let him know something was up. "Mabel" he said sternly. "Fine! Jeff told me to bring you along to help solve his dragon problem or whatever!" she admitted, throwing her arms up into the air. "Mabel, hasn't Jeff kidnapped you 3 times this summer? I don't think we should trust him this time" Dipper said, a bit paranoid as usual. "But Dipper! He promised me a Rainbow Fluffikens doll!" she said, giving him puppy-dog eyes. "Fine, I'll go along with it" he said, giving up. "Yay!" she said, going quicker into the clearing, Jeff and the others pulling them into some bushes. "So, you actually came, eh?" he said in a hushed voice. "Jeff, one question, why are we in the bushes?" Mabel asked, raising an eyebrow. "We set out some gold for the dragon! We thought maybe we could iddentify it better if we actually saw it!" Jeff explained, peering out at a couple of gold coins they had set out. "Jeff, no offense, but those are chocolate coins, not gold" Dipper examined, sighing. "What? But those Leprachauns sai-...Nevermind" he said, obviously irritated. After around half-an-hour later, Dipper and Mabel were ready to leave, when the sound of wing-flaps filled the air. "And here's she comes! Brace yourselves!" he said, covering his face and squinting through his fingers. The twins closed their eyes, thinking of the terrible thing making the sound, and when they slowly opened them...it was nothing but a crow. "Um, Jeff. That's just a crow" Dipper said, a face on that basically said: "Really?".

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"And that should be the last of it!" Dipper set down a few gems on a pile of trinkets. They had searched out and found the lair of the bird, and had been making numerous trips to get it all back. "Hehe...again, I'm sorry about the whole "mis-understanding" and all" Jeff said, clearly embarresed. "It's fine. But next time, Jeff, make sure to actually see it" Mabel said. Soon, she and Dipper left, Mabel waving goodbye to the short creatures. "You know, Dipper, I really wanted to see a real dragon. Then I could tell it stories and stuff!" she said, chuckling a bit. "Don't worry, Mabel, you'll probably get your chance. Though one thing surprises me: You'd think all that gold would attract a dragon" he said, as the two entered the shack. Meanwhile, back in the forest, all the gnomes were going to sleep, tired from the ruff day. "Well, that didn't turn out so well. I mean, really, what are the odds of an actual dragon coming all the way down here?" he asked himself, chuckling as he shook his head. He soon paused, however, swearing he could hear a grunt. And behind him, two yellow eyes narrowed down at him... 


End file.
